Corre, corre, pero nunca escaparás
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Voldemort nunca odió a Harry, lo que le hizo, lo hizo por el propio bien de este, pero contra el destino no se puede luchar jamás. Es YAOI
1. Prólogo

En guerra avisada no muere gente. Así que desde ahora les aviso esto es un fic cien x ciento yaoi. Es, AU=Universos Alternos y tiene Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

Así que no me vengan después con comentarios del tipo, que asco dos hombres juntos o es una monstruosidad los hombres no pueden quedar preñados, ect por que ya están advertido de que todo eso estará en este fic, así que si no te gusta nada de esto ni te molestes en leerlo ahórrate un disgusto y dale a tu botoncito de atrás y sal de aquí ^^

Ahora si después de las pertinentes advertencias quieres seguir leyendo.. Bienvenido ^^

Disclaimer: Ni los dioses mitologicos (exepto Velkan) ni los personajes de HP son mios ^^

**Prólogo:**

-Esto es una locura, no me puede estar pasando a mí.

Pensó Velkan mirando horrorizado sus estrellas del amor, las cuales escribían los amores ocho reencarnaciones antes de que tuvieran que suceder para que Cupido supiera qué tenía que hacer dependiendo del amor que fuera: uno difícil, fatal, feliz, trágico, etc. Velkan, era hijo de la Diosa del Amor, Afrodita, y Adonis, y era gemelo de Cupido. Velkan salió de su estudio y fue en busca de su madre.

-Madre, por favor, ven conmigo necesito tu ayuda.

Afrodita miró con amor a su hijo, de cabellos oscuros y ojos rojos, uno de los jóvenes más guapos de todo el olimpo.

-¿Qué sucede mi niño?

-Madre, mis estrellas me han revelado algo horrible, por favor, tienes que confirmármelo. Tengo que estar cometiendo un error, lo que me dicen las estrellas no puede ser posible.

Al ver la palidez en el hermoso rostro de su hijo, Afrodita se apresuró a seguirlo hacia el estudio donde su hijo tenía sus estrellas mágicas que le decían el futuro del amor. Una vez junto a su hijo en el estudio, Afrodita miró las estrellas que su hijo le señalaba pálido y tembloroso. Y al verlas y traducirlas Afrodita también palideció. Según esas estrellas, en mil años, Hariel, mejor conocido como Némesis, el hijo menor de Hades, se enamoraría de Velkan y este de él. Su amor sería uno lleno de obstáculos, que una vez consumado se encontraría con la oposición de Hades, quien encontraría al semi-dios del amor como muy poquita cosa para su hijo consentido, aquel que desde su nacimiento se supo que era Némesis el asesino del Hades. Pero Hariel retaría a su padre por su amor a Velkan y sólo el hecho de Velkan ser hijo de quien era impediría que Hades lo matara, pero no así a su hijo Hariel, cuya alma sería destruida por la espada de su propio padre Hades. El alma de Velkan se extinguiría junto a la vida de Hariel y el bebé de ambos, que nunca llegaría a nacer. Y un Dios sin alma, era un Dios muerto. Un Dios que perdía su alma estaba condenado a morir y desaparecer, para siempre.

-No puede ser.

Dijo Afrodita más pálida que una muerta.

-Madre, dime que estoy leyendo mal.

Le pidió Velkan.

-Que más quisiera yo hijo. Pero estás en lo correcto, esas estrellas predicen el futuro trágico de tu amor con el pequeño Némesis.

-Tengo que poder hacer algo. No me puedo permitir enamorarme del pequeño Hariel, Dios de la muerte, ni que él se enamore de mí, porque moriría. Es más ni siquiera puedo permitir que me conozca; si lo hace, si lo hace el destino empezará a correr, el amor empezará a surgir, Cupido no tendrá más opción que flecharnos a ambos con la flecha indicada y él moriría. Tengo que hacer algo, tiene que haber una forma de impedirlo.

-Que más quisiera yo hijo, que más quisiera. Pero tú tan bien como yo, sabes que el amor ya tiene un destino y un curso y... y no hay forma de impedirlo. La única forma sería que tu alma fuera destruida por Hades antes de que conocieras a Némesis. Pero en ti no hay pecado y se necesita ser extremadamente cruel y malvado, para que Hades destruya tu alma, esas son las reglas que él mismo se puso. Si no, mira a Ares, Hades considera que su sobrino no tiene suficiente mugre encima como para destruir su alma. Además, para destruir el alma de un dios se necesita permiso directo de Zeus, a menos de que este Dios sea hijo de Hades, ahí él puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana, pero tú no eres hijo de Hades.

-Hay una forma madre -Dijo Velkan aún pálido -Si yo soy un mortal, y Hecate me hechiza para que inconscientemente en cada reencarnación sepa que tengo que ser malo y cruel a lo mejor de aquí a dentro de mil años he acumulado lo suficiente como mortal para que Hades me destruya antes de que Hariel me conozca.

-Pero...

-Mamá, yo ya lo vi, yo he visto al pequeño Némesis, y cada vez que lo veía sentía algo muy raro y ahora sé por qué, porque ese pequeño es el amor de mi vida, madre. Y de todos modos yo moriría. Porque ahora que lo sé, sé que no podría vivir si él muere, mamá. Pero si sólo yo muero mamá y él vive, yo seré feliz y él encontrará otro amor. Si me amas mami, no lo impidas. Prométeme que no lo vas a impedir.

Afrodita miró a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te lo prometo.

Némesis miró impresionado el pozo de cristal de su padre. Era un pozo de agua cristalina y mágica, que le permitía ver lo que hacían los mortales. Sólo fue curiosidad lo que llevó a Némesis a revisar el pozo de cristal. Ahí fue que lo vio, un muchacho muy guapo, un mago, de cabellos negros, porte gallardo y ojos dorados con reflejos rojizos; sin embargo, a pesar de su hermosura era sumamente cruel, acababa de matar a su padre en la visión que observaba. Pero había algo más en él, Hariel lo sentía, algo que le decía que no era completamente malvado, algo oculto en el fondo, un buen corazón oculto de todo. Tenía que averiguar más, pensó Hariel, y con decisión se dirigió al tribunal de las almas y buscó en los archivos, pronto encontró lo que buscaba. En esta actual reencarnación era Tom Riddle, y era un chico cruel y malvado. Hariel buscó en los archivos las pasadas vidas del chico, y cada vez estaba más horrorizado ¿Por qué su padre no había destruido el alma de ese mortal? Era cruel, malvado, y lo había sido siempre, había sido siempre un mago tenebroso. "Tal vez no lo ha destruido, porque al igual que tú sabe que hay algo más en el interior de ese mago, algo bueno". Le dijo a Hariel una voz interior. Hariel estaba a punto de llegar al último de los expedientes, cuando un tornado de rosas lo envolvió y lo trasladó de ese sitio a su habitación.

-¿Madrina, por qué hiciste eso?

Le exigió saber un molesto Hariel a su madrina, la diosa Afrodita.

-Porque ibas a intervenir en su destino y yo no te lo podía permitir.

Dijo la Diosa del amor simple y llanamente.

-Por qué, qué era lo que iba a averiguar. Ese mago es malo... pero a la vez algo me dice que no lo es.

Le dijo.

Afrodita negó con la cabeza tristemente viendo la verdad, Velkan había fallado, Hariel se había enamorado de él.

-Afrodita también ama a tu mortal, Hariel.

Dijo Hecate apareciendo detrás de Afrodita.

-¿Qué?

-Pero no como tú crees. Afrodita es la madre de tu mortal. Es hijo de Afrodita y de Adonis, y gemelo de Cupido, por si vas a preguntar.

-Entonces no es un mortal, como mínimo debe de ser un semidiós.

-Lo era hasta que renunció a su inmortalidad, ahora es un mortal más y como tal ha sido juzgado siempre. Afrodita te alejó del último archivo, el que hablaba del semi-Dios justo antes de que renunciara a la inmortalidad el más hermoso de los dioses del Olimpo.

Explicó Hecate, aunque sabía de buena mano que la razón de que Afrodita alejara a Hariel del documento era otra mucho más importante.

-Mi hijo era el Dios del amor de las estrellas, el amor escrito en las estrellas mucho antes de que este pasara, mi hijo velaba porque estos amores se llevaran a cabo por el cauce natural y que su hermano no metiera las narices en ellos. Cupido y Velkan se adoraban. Pero un día una de las flechas de Cupido dio en una de las amadas estrellas del destino de Velkan y esa maldita estrella escribió un destino increíble. El destino de él mismo. Su amor sería un amor desgraciado. Un amor maldito, y no sólo para él sino también para su amado. Él moriría por retar a sus padres por él, un semidiós. Él nunca volvería a reencarnar, su vida acabaría para siempre, él no moriría por ser mi hijo. Pero desde el momento en que supo el destino de su amado, renunció a su inmortalidad con ayuda de Hecate y el propio Zeus, y me pidió que no interviniera nunca más en su vida; desde entonces ha intentado nunca más volver a reencarnar. Se hechizó a sí mismo, para en cada reencarnación hacer lo posible para que en el Hades su alma fuera destruida.

Le explicó Afrodita parte de la verdad, dándose cuenta de la verdad, al destino no se le podía huir, pero tal vez se pudiera alterar, tal vez se pudiera hacer algo y al final Velkan y Hariel no tuvieran que morir.

-¿Quién es su amor?

Preguntó Hariel tristemente, al saber que el corazón del mago tenía dueño y nunca sería suyo.

-Ese secreto es sólo de mi ahijado. Y a nosotras no nos corresponde decirlo. Hay algo que mi ahijado nunca pudo entender, y es que a veces hasta las estrellas se pueden equivocar al dictaminar un futuro.

Le dijo Hecate con una caricia en el moreno cabello. Hariel asintió y acercándose a Afrodita la abrazó.

-Te prometo madrina, que yo encontraré la forma de hacer que la maldición de tu amado hijo acabe y pueda ser feliz, aún a costa de mi propia desgracia. Descubriré quién es esa chica y haré que sean felices, aunque me cueste el alma y el corazón. Reencarnaré en un mortal. Hablaré con mi padre y el tío Zeus, para que me permitan pasar una vida como mortal, y me encantaré para recordarlo todo a los 17 años, sin que padre y tío lo sepan, y así poder hacer algo por él.

Hariel se despidió de las dos diosas y fue a hacer aquello que acababa de decir, sin saber que aún tendrían que pasar algunos años antes de que pudiera nacer como un bebé mortal.

-Si mi hijo no se equivocó, te costará el alma pequeño príncipe del inframundo. Y a mi hijo contigo.

Dijo Afrodita.

-Con el alma de ellos dos morirá tu corazón.

Le dijo Hecate con tristeza a Afrodita.

-Lo sé.

Contestó Afrodita.

Años más tarde, una joven pareja recibía con infinito amor a un pequeño bebé de ojos verdes y revueltos cabellos negros, al que pusieron Harry Potter. Ni James Potter ni Lily Evans tenían idea de que su adorado hijo, era en realidad la reencarnación humana de Némesis, el dios de la muerte.

Un año más tarde, los padres mortales del pequeño morían y Tom Riddle, alias Voldemort, quedaba reducido por largos años. Desde el Olimpo, dos amigas diosas lo veían todo. Hecate miró a Afrodita y tan sólo dijo.

-Tanto que corrió tu hijo de Hariel, y tú vas y se lo pones en las narices.

-Hariel ya se había enamorado de Velkan, Hecate. Mi única esperanza es que ahora que mi hijo es un mortal, el destino se altere. Porque te lo juro Hecate, si Hades acaba con Hariel y con Velkan, además de con mi nieto, va a haber guerra, porque juro levantar mi ejército contra él.

Hecate nunca había visto ese fuego en los ojos de Afrodita y por primera vez en su inmortal vida, se dio cuenta de lo poderosa que era la diosa de la belleza.

-Esperemos que Hades no intervenga, él adora a Hariel y si lo destruye, nunca se lo perdonará a sí mismo.

Le dijo Hecate.

**Continuará...**


	2. Capítulo 1: Vidas de mortales

**Capítulo 1: Vidas de mortales**

Harry y Voldemort estaban frente a frente. Los mortífagos y la orden peleaban mientras ellos se enfrentaban cara a cara.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

Ambos hechizos verdes chocaron uno contra otro disolviéndose. Ambos magos estaban casi sin aliento.

Siguieron peleando. Alguien atacó a Harry por la espalda con un puñal mágico. El adolescente cayó al piso de rodillas, soltó la varita mientras apoyaba las manos en el suelo para no caer.

Una patada en su costado lo hizo caer boca arriba en el suelo. Los ojos rojos de Voldemort y los verdes de Harry se miraron los unos a los otros. Una campana sonó dando las doce de la noche.

Voldemort sonrió maliciosamente.

- Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry Potter.

Dijo. Pero el joven había abierto los ojos como platos, ausentes, mientras su cuerpo vibraba emitiendo un tenue brillo, el brillo se opacó hasta desaparecer y los ojos verdes se cerraron un momento antes de volverse a abrir y mirar al mago que estaba a punto de matarlo.

- Velkan - Susurró con amor el más joven.

- Avada... - Al oír ese nombre salir de los labios del oji-verde, algo se removió en el interior del Lord Oscuro, y en vez de terminar de pronunciar la maldición mortal, dijo en su lugar. - Desmaius. - Harry perdió el sentido, y Voldemort lo tomó en sus brazos levantándolo.

No entendía qué le sucedía, pero al oír el nombre 'Velkan' en los labios del oji-verde, algo se removió en su interior y un nombre llegó a sus labios.

- Hariel, mi Hariel.

Se asombró al oírse decir eso. ¿Hariel? ¿Quién era Hariel? ¿Qué era eso que sentía en su pecho? ¿Qué tenía que ver Potter con todo esto? No lo sabía, pero lo averiguaría, así que, envolviendo con su capa al oji-verde, desapareció del lugar con su preciada carga.

Apareció en la fortaleza tenebrosa; poco después de él, sus mortífagos también aparecieron. Unos heridos, otros en perfecto estado.

Lucius era de los que estaba en perfecto estado. Voldemort le hizo una seña de que se acercara con sus ojos, y el rubio hombre se apresuró a obedecer. Voldemort le pasó la carga que hasta ese momento había tenido oculta en su capa, y Lucius lo miró impresionado de que el muchacho aún respirara.

- Que lo atienda un sanador y luego amárrenlo en mi habitación.

Fue la escueta orden. Lucius no se atrevió a replicar y obedeció.

***

Cuando Harry despertó se dio cuenta de que estaba atado de pies y manos, tirando entre cojines en el suelo de una lujosa habitación decorada de verde y plata.

Suspiró. Estaba vivo, aún no había fracasado y había encontrado a Velkan. Pero temía haber recordado muy tarde. Él ya no era Hariel, el hijo pequeño de Hades, ahora era un mortal, un mago que era el peor enemigo de Velkan, quien se hacía llamar Tom Riddley.

Tenía que lograr sobrevivir, tenía que lograrlo para buscar al verdadero amor de Velkan y salvarlo de su padre y de sí mismo.

Tenía que rescatar del interior de Voldemort al verdadero Velkan, dios del amor de las estrellas.

Su corazón se estrujó apesadumbrado ante la idea de encontrar al amor de Velkan, pues al recordar quién era en realidad, también recordó su amor por ese dios al que amó nada más ver.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Voldemort entró por ella. Guapo, fuerte, de ojos rojos y cabellos negros, aunque con el semblante algo cansado.

Se miraron a los ojos. Harry sonrió tímidamente. Voldemort lo miró arqueando una ceja extrañado por aquella sonrisa. Harry se maldijo mentalmente. Velkan no recordaba que era Velkan, se recordó frustrado.

- Voldemort - Susurró; ese nombre le sabía raro, Velkan era mucho más hermoso - Desátame por favor. No iré a ningún lado.

- ¿El golpe te afectó el cerebro?

Preguntó Voldemort apuntándole con su varita. Harry volvió a sonreír.

- No. Pero jamás te haría daño.

Dijo Harry con firmeza.

- Definitivamente el golpe te afectó la cabeza. - Dijo Voldemort. - Ahora me dirás que eres un dios ¿verdad?

- Lo soy.

Voldemort soltó una carcajada irónica ante eso.

- Definitivamente enloqueciste, más que yo.

Harry masculló un par de maldiciones mentales.

- ¿Me soltarías?

Preguntó cansado de la discusión.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

- ¿Porque no pienso escapar y me fastidia estar atado?

Preguntó Harry con una ceja arqueada.

- Te ves más lindo atado.

Se burló el Dark Lord. Harry lanzó un bufido de fastidio y dándole la espalda acomodó su cabeza mejor sobre uno de los cojines y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Voldemort lo observó hasta que estuvo dormido, sin saber por qué se acercó al oji-verde y lo desató. Lo tomó en brazos y el más joven se acurrucó contra su pecho. Lo llevó a la cama y ahí lo dejó, observándolo por largos minutos, sintiéndose extraño. Al final él también se acostó y, como atraído por un imán, el más joven se acurrucó contra él con su morena cabecita sobre su fuerte pecho.

**Continuará...**


	3. Capítulo 2: Déjame ayudarte

**Capítulo 2: Déjame ayudarte**

Harry despertó temprano en la mañana, sentía un reconfortable calor en su mejilla y unos fuertes brazos rodeándolo. Le tomó unos segundos recordar todo y comprender que ese calor reconfortable en su mejilla era el pecho de Voldemort, donde tenía recostada la cabeza, y los fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban era de su amor mortal, otrora dios del amor.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba desatado y sonrió por ese hecho. Además de que ya no estaba entre cojines sino en la cama con Velkan, lo que lo hacía sentir ridículamente bien.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo levantó el rostro y lo miró a la cara. Aquel rostro perfecto y hermoso le henchía el corazón de amor.

Pero Velkan, ahora Voldemort, no era para él, él estaba destinado a otra persona, se recordó Harry sintiendo una dolorosa punzada en el corazón.

- Si pudieras ser mío.

Suspiró en voz baja, con sus verdes ojos como las esmeraldas brillantes de amor.

Justo en ese momento Voldemort abrió sus ojos despertando y lo primero que vio fueron dos hermosas esmeraldas que lo miraban con amor.

Le tomó unos segundos ubicarse, y tomando a Potter de los brazos de repente dio la vuelta estampándolo contra la cama con brusquedad y haciéndole daño en los hombros por la fuerza con la que lo apretada; a Harry le dolió pero no se quejó, sino que mordió su labio.

- ¿Qué planeas, Potter?

Le preguntó Voldemort con rabia... con rabia por sentirse confundido.

Harry lo miró con sus ojos limpios, sin secretos, sincero.

- Nada.

Y esa voz, esos ojos sinceros y puros, desconcertaban a Voldemort, quien lo soltó retrocediendo al levantarse de la cama.

Harry se levantó, sentándose en la cama y mirándolo.

- Permíteme ayudarte, Tom.

Le pidió suavemente, sin esperarse la bofetada que recibió a cambio.

- Deja de burlarte de mí, Potter.

- No me estoy burlando de ti, sólo quiero ayudarte, por eso vine aquí.

Le juró Harry.

- Estás loco, tú no viniste aquí, yo te traje. Pero ya me tienes harto, te mataré.

- ¡NO!

Exclamó Harry con una gran angustia en su corazón, si moría como mortal su padre no lo dejaría salir nuevamente del inframundo y no podría ayudar a Velkan.

- Así que es eso, Potter, tienes miedo a morir, por eso tu actitud.

Harry hubiese querido decirle la verdad, pero la mentalidad de Voldemort, ahora la mentalidad de un mortal, no le creería, así que derrotado bajó sus esmeraldas ojos.

- Sí.

Contestó, dándole la razón.

- Lo sabía. De momento te dejaré con vida, pero sólo de momento.

Dijo Voldemort saliendo de la habitación y dejándolo encerrado.

***

Harry quedó solo en la habitación sintiéndose sumamente solitario e incomprendido.

- Por qué me dueles tanto, Velkan.

Se lamentó. Una luz brilló en el cuarto, y ante el joven mago apareció una hermosa diosa.

- Madrina.

Dijo abrazando a Afrodita, la diosa del amor, la madre de Voldemort.

- Hariel, mi niño. - Sonrió la diosa besando sus cabellos. - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Físicamente estoy bien, pero tengo miedo de no poder ayudar a Velkan.

Sollozó el más joven.

- Ay, Hariel, definitivamente eres la luz del inframundo, tu corazón cándido y puro es único. No temas, mi niño, que si hay alguien que puede hacer algo eres tú. Porque si no puedes tú, entonces nadie podrá, y tanto mi hijo como tú estarán perdidos y todo el olimpo también.

- Por qué dices eso.

- Ahora no te lo puedo decir, mi pequeño. Sólo vine a desearte suerte y decirte que estoy contigo.

- Madrina, necesito tu ayuda. Necesito saber quién es el amor de Velkan, si no, no podré ayudarlo.

- No te lo puedo decir, Hariel, mi niño, te tocará descubrir la verdad tú solo, y tú puedes, recuérdalo Hariel, tú puedes.

- Madrina...

Pero ya era tarde, Afrodita había desaparecido dejándolo solo. Harry maldijo por lo bajo suspirando derrotado, pero se volteó sobresaltado cuando la puerta se abrió con estrépito.

- ¿Tú con quién hablabas?

Le exigió saber Voldemort furioso acercándose a él, sin entender que era esa molesta sensación en su corazón. Tomó a Harry con fuerza de los brazos zarandeándolo y haciéndole daño.

- Tom, me lastimas.

Gimió Harry.

- No mientas, te escuché cuando venía hacia acá y te sentí. Aquí había otra presencia además de la tuya ¿Con quién hablabas?

- Con nadie.

Dijo Harry asustado por la rabia que desplegaba el mayor. Voldemort lo abofeteó tomándolo del cabello y arrastrándolo a la cama, empujándolo a esta y ubicándose sobre él.

- Eres mío y te lo meteré en la cabeza.

Le juró arrancándole la camisa con brusquedad y atacando con su boca el cuello del menor. Harry sollozó al sentir cómo su cuello era lastimado por los dientes del otro.

- No, por favor.

Rogó cuando sintió cómo Voldemort trataba de quitarle sus pantalones.

- No así, Velkan - lo llamó por su nombre de dios inconscientemente - No así - Le rogó.

- Eres mío.

Le dijo Voldemort mirándolo con rabia.

Harry alzó una de sus manos tímidamente para acariciar la mejilla del otro y asintió con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas.

- Soy tuyo, sólo tuyo y siempre lo seré. Pero no lo hagas así. No de esa forma. Si quieres tomarme, tómame, yo no me opondré, pero no de esta forma.

Le suplicó el ojiverde. Y Voldemort no supo ni se dio cuenta por qué pero asintió. Harry suspiró aliviado y lo miró con sus ojos llenos de amor y nuevamente Tom sintió esa extraña punzada en su corazón que hizo que este saltara y él se confundiera más.

- ¿Qué me haces, Harry? ¿Qué me haces?

Preguntó el gran Dark Lord confundido.

- Yo nada, sólo amarte.

Dijo el más joven suavemente mirándolo con adoración.

**Continuará...**


	4. Capitulo 3: Amor

**Capitulo 3: Amor**

-Harry.

El mas joven bozteso abriendo los ojos. Estaba soñando rico, pero Voldemort lo acaba de levantar.

-Que pasa?

Balbuceo aun medio dormido.

-Levantate, date una ducha y vistete.

-Para que, si siempre estoy en esta habitacion.

Voldemort entorno los ojos.

-Por eso mismo hoy te dejare salir a pasear por los jardines.

Dijo el Lord. Queria probar ese supuesto cambio de Harry y ver hasta donde llegaba, aun no se fiaba de esos ojitos verdes que lo miraban siempre con amor.

Harry sonrio como mil soles ante lo dicho por Voldemort y se apresuro a obedecer. Una vez listo, Voldemort lo dejo salir pero le advirtio.

-Te esperare al mediodia para almorzar juntos.

Harry asintio emosionado y salio.

-Veamos si intentas escapar Harry.

Dijo voldemort dispuesto a empezar a trabajar.

Por lo que el tiempo se le fue sin que se diera cuenta y se sorprendio mucho cuando al mediodia se abrio la puerta de su despacho y por ella entro un entusiasmado Harry que lo venia a buscar para el almuerzo.

-Harry.

Susurro Voldemort sorprendido de que el chico no hubiese intentado la huida. Tal vez despues de todo su cambio fuera sincero.

***

Sin darse cuenta como Voldemort y Harry pasaron todo el resto del dia juntos, incluso cenaron al anochecer en una manta junto a un estanque de la propiedad a insisitencias del ojiverde.

-Hoy fue un buen dia.

Comento Harry con una dulce sonrisa. Voldemort lo miro sus mejillas sonrojadas por la sonrisa, sus dulces ojos verdes y no lo aguanto mas, asi que como parte del hechizo de la romantica luna se aserco a el, Harry lo miro expectante, sospechando que Voldemort lo queria besar y ansiando a la vez que lo hiciera.

Y cuando los labios del semi-dios ahora mortal tocaron los suyos, Harry cerro los ojos y rodeo con sus manos el cuello del otro. Voldemort lo tomo suavemente de la cintura y lo llevo hasta su regazo para besarlo mas comodamente.

Solo rompieron el beso cuando la necesidad de aire fue imperiosa para ambos.

Harry lo miro sonrojado, Voldemort satisfecho y con suavidad lo recosto sobre la manta, Harry se dejo aunque sus mejillas estaban rojas.

Y como nunca creyo que pasaria Voldemort lo tomo con ternura y Harry se entrego con confianza ciega en el otro, le entrego su virginidad y su alma. Y el otro la tomo con delicadesa y cuidado como semejante tesoro lo merecia y entonces Voldemort lo entendio.

-Te amo.

Escapo de sus labios. Harry lo miro impresionado y entonses el tambien lo entendio.

" Soy yo, el amor de Velkan soy yo. Un semi-dios y un dios."

Entendio al fin. Y sonrio aferrandose al adulto.

-Yo tambien te amo.

Susurro, pero muy en lo hondo algo lo angustiaba, su verdadero padre… a Hades esto no le gustaria ni un poco pero a Harry se le estaba ocurriendo una idea para salirse con la suya y quedarse con su semi-dios.

**Continuara….**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

-Harry-Voldemort llamo a su amante, que estaba sentado en un sofá de su despacho dibujando en una libreta. Harry levanto la vista de su libreta y sonrió a su amante al verlo.

-¿Si?-le pregunto con los verdes ojos llenos de esa adoración que hacía sentir a Voldemort su alma cálida y en paz.

-Solo ven aquí-le pidió, al ojiverde que se levanto y corrió a su regazo sonriendo y rodeándolo con sus brazos. Voldemort le paso los brazos pro la cintura y lo beso. La boca se abrió como siempre dócil para él y la lengua del más joven le correspondió juguetona.

-Velkan-suspiro Harry dulcemente cuando el beso se rompió. Harry a veces susurraba ese nombre, Voldemort no sabía que era pero revolvía algo en su interior.

-Vamos a comer-le dijo Harry jalándolo de la mano. Voldemort sonrió muy a su pesar levantándose para acompañarlo.

-¿Y qué quieres comer?-le pregunto complaciente.

-No se pero quiero que comamos en los jardines.-le dijo Harry enérgicamente.

-Vale-asintió Voldemort tomándolo de la cintura y saliendo al jardín con Harry donde los elfos les sirvieron una apetecible merienda que el lord se sentó a comer con su mimoso amante que abría la boca para que este lo alimentara.

-Eres un consentido-rio Voldemort dándole otro pedazo de fruta entre los labios a su amante. Harry sonrió sin inmutarse si quiera abriendo la boca para que le diera mas, pero en lugar de mas comida lo que recibió fue un beso que asesto gustoso rodeando a su amante con sus brazos cuando de pronto lo sintieron ambos la presencia de un intruso. Ambos se sobresaltaron sobre todo Harry que conocía la presencia.

-Hipnos-susurro Harry, pálido. Hipnos era el dios de los sueños al servicio de su padre. -¿que haces aquí?

-Harriel-Hipnos se veía bastante cabreado con el joven hijo de su señor en cuerpo humano.- ¿Se puede saber que coños haces?

-No puedes decirme nada es mi reencarnación humana tengo derecho estar con un humano si quiero-le encaro Harry nervioso mientras Tom no entendía nada.

-No lo tienes desde que recuerdas quien eres, quieres que a tu viejo le dé un ataque y nos ponga a todos como chinche?-le pregunto Hipnos.

-Padre no tiene derecho a intervenir me dejo tener esta vida como humano-dijo Harry enojado.

-Es tu padre, el dios del inframundo le va a valer un pito cuando vea con quien te estás metiendo-le aseguro Hipnos.

-Un simple mortal-dijo Harry.

-Un semi dios, un semi dios, te ara casarte con Ares cuando vuelvas-se metió con el príncipe que hizo una mueca de asco al pensar en solo casarse con el amante de su madrina Afrodita.

-NO en esta vida.

-Lo hará.-aseguro Hipnos.

-Harry...-Voldemort estaba confundido y sostenía con fuerza su varita.

-No lo has hecho recordar nada?-le pregunto Hipnos.

-No te atrevas-le advirtió Harry pero era muy tardes Hipnos había levantado una mano hacia Voldemort y un rayo se estrecho en el mismo medio de su pecho mandándolo a volar varios metros, Harry corrió hacia el cabreado en el mismo momento en que Afrodita aparecía en una lluvia de flores y Hipnos palidecía al ver el semblante de la hermosa diosa.

-Vas a callarte la boca Hipnos dios menor de los sueños o acabare contigo-le juro la hermosa diosa muy cabreada. Hipnos asintió apresurándose a desaparecer.

-Velkan-Harry lo sostenía angustiado.

-Némesis - susurro Voldemort abriendo sus ojos pero ya no eran los ojos de Voldemort, del Lord Oscuro, esos ojos que le miraban con amor era los ojos de Velkan... Voldemort había recordado su verdadera naturaleza, su verdadero ser.

-Si, soy yo.-le susurro Harry aliviado de verlo bien para un cuerpo mortal no era simple soportar un rayo de un dios inmortal, si lo había echo era sin duda porque la magia de Afrodita protegía a su hijo.

-Madre-susurro Voldemort al ver a la diosa.-lo prometiste mama-le recordó. Afrodita lo miro con tristeza.

-No puedes escapar de tu destino hijo-le dijo la diosa dolida.

-si puedo, si puedo no permitiré que muera-juro abrazando a Harry con fuerza.

**Continuara...**


End file.
